WO 2011/039865 (PTD 1) discloses a power conversion system including m power converters connected in parallel to a load, and communication lines connected to the m power converters, where m denotes an integer greater than or equal to 2. Each power converter includes an inverter that converts DC power into AC power to supply the AC power to the load, a current sensor that detects a load current value, a communication circuit that transmits the load current value detected by the current sensor to each of the other (m−1) power converters through a corresponding communication line and receives (m−1) load current values transmitted from the other (m−1) power converters through the communication lines, an arithmetic circuit that calculates a sharing current and a cross current of a corresponding power converter based on the load current value detected by a corresponding current sensor and based on the (m−1) load current values received by the communication circuit, and a control circuit that controls the inverter so that the sharing current is supplied from a corresponding power converter to the load and so that there is no cross current.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-340082 (PTD 2) discloses a serial-signal transferring method to transfer a serial signal where a combination of the exclusive OR of each data bit signal constituting a data signal to be transferred and a modulation signal with the modulation signal is a high-order bit signal, and where a combination of the exclusive OR of the data bit signal and an inversion signal of the modulation signal with the inversion signal of the modulation signal is a low-order bit signal. In PTD 2, on the receiving apparatus side, if the sum of data bit signals corresponding to the high-order bit signal and the low-order bit signal of the serial signal is not a predetermined logical value, the data bit signal is determined to be abnormal and the use of the signal is stopped.